


Losers club

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How the losers club shows affection to one another
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 37





	Losers club

* Mike: Mike is a very affectionate person, he will hold hands with the losers and give them cheek kisses. He also likes to listen to them, if Stan likes to talk about his birds he will listen and pet his curly hair.   
* Ben: Ben is uncomfortable with affection at first because of his weight but all of the losers assure him he is perfect all the time. After that he enjoys holding hands with them, that’s about it. Also cuddling while he reads, he doesn’t like to be focused on so he puts all his attention on the rest of his lovers   
* Richie: Richie is a flirt. Big time, he will call everyone gorgeous or sexy, and he loves to see their reactions, especially Bens. He also gives Stan forehead kisses, which he loves. He enjoys when bill puts his arm around him   
* Bill: he loves when Any of the losers hug him from behind. And whenever anyone of them is feeling sad he will wrap his arms around them and stay silent as they cry  
* Beverly: she is still wary about public affection because, well, people talk. But after a while she doesn’t care and kisses and hugs her losers. And she will knock anyone’s teeth out if they say anything.   
* Stan: he likes to hold hands and sit in the park. He can’t do this with Richie because he is too fidgety, instead he goes on walks with him.   
* Eddie: he will kiss them. He will hug them. But he will not be happy about it. “Germs!” And if his mom ever says anything about the bit of lip gloss smeared on his cheek he will just glare her down and stalk up the stairs. He loves his losers


End file.
